Chance Meetings
by MelodyRose15
Summary: Call it chance, destiny, fate, coincidence - in one moment lives can collide, and change forever. The Doctor finds someone thought lost forever, and damn him if, despite all the complications, he is going to let her slip through his fingers. But when Madam Kovarian gets involved, will he have a choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of the Characters in this story**_

_Call it chance, destiny, fate, coincidence - in one moment lives can collide, and change forever. _

The whirl of the TARDIS engines brings Amy back from the world she had immersed herself in her book. She moves from her seat to the console where the doctor is standing staring intently at the screen,

"What are you reading?" he asks glancing down at the book still in her hands, before staring back up at the screen.

"Lord of the rings actually" she replies tapping a orange varnished nail on the cover "not a bad book"

"Bit dry if you ask me Amelia" he smiles before heading for the door "well the TARDIS wants us here so might as well have a look around!" the Doctor holds the door open, flicking his hair out of his eyes and giving her a boyish smile, "well come along Pond"

With a giggle she throws her book onto a seat and follows after the Doctor, "So where are we?" she glances around the market place they have landed in, it reminds her of what she imagines the market place in ancient Rome would have looked like, well you know minus the blue people.

"Little planet in the Jaggit Brocade, Crespallion. The people here really are very nice" The Doctor is immediately distracted by some stall selling some gadget or another, so Amy does what she does best, wanders off. She finds herself in the middle of the square, people bustling around her, many giving her strange looks for her white, pale skin. She heard a mutter near her that caught her attention.

"Second one I have seen today" a woman muttered to her husband "_Humans _I think, that other woman? The one with the big hair and the gun! Ha! She is in the prison I believe after the stunt she pulled!"

Amy tried to follow them, to hear more but she was swept away into the crowd. But it couldn't be River could it? It had been a long time since she had seen her daughter but it would be a very big coincidence if her daughter was on the same planet, at the same time. Deciding she was going to find out for herself, she spun around and grabbed the arm of a local, flicking her red hair over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she asked "would you be able to direct me to the prison?" she decided it would be best to just get to the point, it's not like she was ever going to see these people again.

The woman gave her a strange look, but gave her general directions none the less.

Half an hour later Amy found herself outside of a grim looking building in a little side street. She pushed open the door and made her way to the counter. The man behind the desk looked at her, raising a questioning eyebrow, "yes?" he asked

"Um hi, I'm looking for a River Song?"

The man grunted and looked at some papers, "Yes we have a River Song here, why do you want to know?"

"She's my daughter" Amy responded brusquely. She got a surprised look from the man before he got up and led her through a side door into a little corridor, Amy followed him down the door lined corridors until the man stopped, unlocked a door and gestured her inside,

"Ring if you need me" he then turned and left. Amy stuck her head around the door to find River lounging in a chair behind a desk, smirking at her.

"Why hello mother, what a surprise!" she smiled and gestured to the chair across from hers, Amy sat down looking questioningly at her daughter,

"So what did you do this time?"

* * *

The Doctor spun around, shoving his purchase into his pocket, "Pond?" she was nowhere to be seen, he searched the crowd for her flame red hair, but it was not to be found. With a resigned sigh he went in search of her. He looked back to the salesman who had just sold him his newest gadget, "Excuse me, but have you seen a human girl around here recently?"

The man looked at The Doctor, "why do you ask?" he said smirking.

"I'm looking for my friend"

"I never normally do, but I 'ave seen two today, some strange yellow girl, looking for her friend actually, and a red head, she was off to the prison"

"the red head, why was she going to prison?!" he whirled around again, looking for any clues.

"not sure, looking for someone I think, but you're a lot like the guy the other one was looking for actually" he looked the doctor up and down, nodding to himself

"What other one?!"

"Some yellow haired girl, seemed rather confused was looking for a man, with hair like yours, said he had old eyes and a blue box" The Doctor looked back at the man, trying desperately to work it out.

"What did she say his name was? What was her name?" he stumbled over the words, hearts fluttering ever so slightly I tiny ray of light, but also worry and guilt.

"she didn't say"

The Doctor smiled slightly turning to leave but then glancing back, "what did she say her name was?"

"Didn't tell me" he replied, shaking his head, a bewildered look on his face. The Doctor turned and ran, through the streets, down every ally. If she has here then god damn it he was going to find her. Thoughts of how or why were pushed out of his mind as he raced along streets, almost knocking people down in his flight. His hearts where pumping heard, his head swimming and his eyes searching the crown for a blond head.

* * *

Amy laughed as she collapsed onto the grassy hill, pulling River down with her.

"You see mother, it really was just a misunderstanding" River smirked, winked and put her gun back in its holder.

"If it was a misunderstanding then why was I just being chased by a few angry guards?"

"Oh you know dear, life of a time traveler" she smiled and looked up and the sky, the sun would set soon. "So where is the Doctor?"

Amy's lips parted slightly but she didn't say anything, she smirked a bit before replying "I um I'm not sure to be honest… I just sort of-"

"Ran off?" River finished for her.

"Yeah" Amy laughed. River pulled a communicator out of a pocket, "you go that way, she pointed to the market down the hill, "and I'll go that way" she pointed toward the residential streets on the other side of the hill, "and let me know if you find anything"

Amy nodded, before getting up and walking back to the market place. As she finds herself again in the middle of the square she is approached by a woman, "excuse me?" she asks in her London accent "I'm a bit lost, could you help me out?" Amy glances at the Woman before looking around the square,

"Sorry but so am I"

The blond woman places a hand on Amy's shoulder, "are you from earth?"

"um yeah I'm here with my friend, but I just sort of… wondered off now I can't find him"

Amy looked properly at the woman in front of her. She had blond hair falling around her face and wore a simple red button t shirt and jeans. Amy also noticed a vortex manipulator, like rivers, on her wrist.

The woman laughed, a warm and friendly laugh "you sound just like me, I'm looking for my friend to. I.. I lost him, but I'm looking for him" she gave Amy a sad smile "good luck finding your friend" the woman turned to leave, but Amy grabbed her arm.

"Hey good luck to you to" she said quickly, the woman smiled and looked at her.

"what's your name?"

"Amy, what's yours?"

* * *

River eventually found the Doctor standing outside a little residential hat shop trying on a strange and colorful number. Smiling, river almost out of habit pulled out her gun and shot it clean off his head, much to the shock of the people around her.

"Hello sweetie" she smiled and walked up to him. He looked astonished and still had a hand on his hat, after it had just been rudely blown off his head.

"River?! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you Doctor" she pulled her communicator out of her pocket and sent Amy a message of where to find her. "What are _you _doing here Doctor?"

"I was looking for a, a friend of mine. But I can't find her" he looked around sadly and then back at River.

"You mean Amy?" River asked

"No, no someone else. But yes have you seen Amy?" River nodded and the Doctor gave a relived sigh "good, good. No the girl I was looking for… it's probably not even her. This woman, a blond woman. Old friend of mine, I lost her…"

"Funny I was just talking to someone like that" came a shout from behind the Doctor. He turned to see Amy walking towards him.

"Really?" The Doctors hearts skipped a beat, "what did she look like?"

"Uh blond?"

"Did she say what her name was?" Amy ignored his question and continued talking,

"She was looking for a friend, said she had lost him. She had a vortex manipulator like yours Melody-" River smiled; sometimes her mother slipped and called her by her real name.

The doctor cut her off again, "Amelia!" she stopped talking and looked at him.

"Doctor?"

"What was her name?!"

"Rose"

* * *

The Doctor ran wildly through streets, knowing River and Amy where behind him somewhere. His head was spinning. It was Rose, HIS Rose. But how? She couldn't be here… its impossible for her to be here…

He Ran everywhere, until his hearts were pounding in his chest and his breathing ragged. He had lost Amy and River long ago but at the moment that was the last thing on his mind. The Doctor took a deep breath. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of a blond head, a very familiar blond head standing on the edge of the square, doing something to the vortex manipulator on her wrist. She looked up, but her eyes passed right over the Doctor. He realized she was crying.

Without another thought he ran. He ran to her as fast and as hard as he could. A few meters from her, he shouted her name, she looked up, and her eyes met his as she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

He stood, staring at the spot where she had stood not seconds ago. It was Rose, his Rose, here. He felt a single tear escape his eyes. His hearts jumped at a shout of 'Doctor' behind him. Turning he saw River and Amy running towards him. They both stopped when they saw his devastated expression and the tears in his eyes. They both Ran to him, hugging him.

River just looked into his eyes, with a knowing expression. She sighed "it was Rose wasn't it Doctor?"

The Doctors eyes widened, he nodded before replying "how do you know her?"

"Spoilers"

The Doctor shook his head, and without another word, made his way back to the TARDIS.

He had found her but lost her again. How could she even be here? It's the wrong universe. Glancing sideways at River, who was walking through the streets, talking quietly to Amy? She was probably telling her about Rose Tyler. How did River know her? And how much does she know? River is his wife, he loves her, but he also…

He sighed out loud at the thoughts spinning through his head. His mind was raging, thinking of theory after theory. He felt more lost than ever, further away from reality then usual as he opened The TARDIS doors and walked inside. He automatically walked straight to the console computer. Retracing the steps he takes every day, after every adventure. But this time it was different. There had been no danger, no fight for their lives, and some miraculous idea that saved them in the end. Today he had found something thought long lost, and Damn him if he was going to let it slip through his fingers.

* * *

"But why Doctor? Who is she?" Amy had an almost pleading look in her eyes as he returned her back to her home, back to Rory. She had been of on a little… break? She decided married life was getting to her… so yes she maybe have snuck of in the night with the Doctor… again.

She had found Rory on the Doorstep when she got back, his face confused. She had only been missing 6 hours; it had been 4 days for her.

The Doctor sighed as he stood in the doorway of the ponds house, both of them giving him questioning looks. "An old friend… I have to find her Amy, Is important to me" Amy just nodded, resigned she wouldn't be coming along for this adventure. From what River had told her this Rose was a very important person to the Doctor. She knew he needed to do this, but that doesn't mean he was happy about it. With I final hug the Doctor left and returned to the TARDIS.

But now standing at the TARDIS console, he didn't know where to start.

* * *

Rose found herself standing once again, on some alien planet, in the middle of a market place, searching every street corner for that little blue box. She knew she was getting closer, getting better at following the trails to The Doctor. She had finally seen him, just a flash of a boyish face before she had disappeared. She kept wishing she hadn't decided to leave at that moment, wished she had clicked the button a few moments later, so that she would have stopped herself. Today had been her worse day. After that she had returned to the one place that was sort of her home in this universe, Torchwood. She had found Jack easily, and hoped he would help lead her to the Doctor. All he knew was that he had regenerated nothing else.

On the bad days Rose went back to him, he was a comfort, a stable thing in Roses constantly shifting life.

Today had been bad, so now she went back to Torchwood, to take comfort in Jacks Company.

Rose decided she would instead just go straight to Jacks apartment; it was easier than having to face anyone else. She arrived in a flash of light right in front of Jack as he entered his apartment. Jack took one look at her tear stained face and her shaking hands and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Rosie…" he stroked his hand over her hair as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder, her body shaking, threatening to fall apart. He led her over to a couch and sat down next to her, he put and arm around her and muttered quiet soothing words, telling her it was okay, that everything would be alright.

Eventually rose stopped crying and looked at her hands in her lap, covered in the smudged mascara she had wiped off her face.

"Today was bad Jack" she whispered quietly, her hands fidgeting, head bowed. Jack knew better than to push her, he let her work through everything in her head. Eventually she spoke.

"I went to this, this planet today; I was there for a long time. I heard a rumor… a rumor of that red head girl I have seen before. So I went looking and… and I found him Jack. I saw the Doctor, but then I left" she let out a quiet sob, her hands shaking as she cried.

"I had given up on finding him, thought he wasn't there, I had just programed it, when I heard my name, and there he was. He looks so different Jack. So young, but his eyes… are still the same"

The image Rose saw of the doctor, a single tear running down his cheek, one had half raised, reaching out to her, calling her name. She wonders if he is looking for her now, or if he has someone else. She wonders what happened to Donna.

"But how did he regenerate Jack? What happened to Donna? Last time I saw him… on that beach…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

Jack stood and got her a glass of water and some tissues. She accepted both gratefully, still sobbing occasionally. She had been searching for him for so long now; it had been 3 years since she first returned to this universe. Her universe. The other no longer held anything for her, so with the help of many she ended up back here once again, back to the beginning.

She had lived happily with her doctor, for a while. They had tentatively started a relationship, gotten to know even more about each other, and become closer. They were living together, Rose had a new baby brother and everything was happy, especially when The Doctor, who in this universe was John Smith, proposed. Rose had always thought that when this moment came she would say yes, it was all she had ever wanted after all. But when he had asked all she had said was "I need to think". She then left, ran away. He didn't see her for a week and when she came back they were left on shaky ground. John was angry; he was still slightly the man he was when he was created, fiery, angry. He wanted the happily ever after and so did Rose. Rose wanted nothing more than to have her happily ever after with her Doctor. But he wasn't her Doctor anymore. She had grown with the Doctor; he had shaped her as she shaped him.

So now faced with this man, this man who was not the Doctor, but John Smith, she was lost. So badly Rose wanted to say yes, but she couldn't decide whether she was in love John, or with the idea of being married to the Doctor. They had fought, thrown petty insults, and he had walked out. Eventually they talked again and things went almost back to normal. Rose convinced herself that this is what she wanted so she told him yes, and they were married. But it was after that day that things once again went downhill. Neither of them coped well with being tied down, and so the question of a family came up. They tried and tried, but it wouldn't happen. They knew it wasn't John's fault so that left Rose. She soon found out she couldn't have children.

That was just the trigger they both needed for everything to blow up. John walked out again, for good this time and Rose sought out friends from Torchwood to help her get back home. So now she found herself, three years later feeling more lost and confused than before, questioning everything.

"Rose? Rose?" Jack was standing in front of her looking concerned. She realized she had just been sitting here, tears pouring silently down her cheeks. She sniffed at wiped the tears away.

"Right sorry jack" her voice was shaky, her smile wobbled "what where you saying?"

"Did you want something for dinner?" he looked concerned, and he was, he was so so worried for Rose.

"Oh no thanks, I'm just gonna go to bed" Rose muttered a goodnight and went to bed.

She found herself lying in bed, so tired but unable to sleep. Her thoughts wouldn't stop swirling through her mind. What would this Doctor be like? Would he be the same man? Or would she find herself once again trying to make herself love someone who was not her Doctor? Rose took a deep breath as she tried to clear her mind, and eventually drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Jack found himself as usual, sitting up at night just staring at the sky. He wondered where the Doctor was now, if he would see him again. Rose needed him, and Jack knew it. She was falling apart without anyone by her side. She had him, but Jack was her best friend, he could ever fill the void left by the Doctor. He had become a huge part of her life, and without it she couldn't cope. Jack closed his eyes and wished for the Doctor.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! **_

He felt like he had lost Melody all over again. The doctor had been searching for Rose for months, and still he had found nothing. He had picked up traces, little trials and whispers of her but he was always too late. His stops on each planet became longer and longer, hoping that she would eventually show up and everything would be okay.

Today the Doctor found himself on a hill of apple grass, on a planet far away from earth. New earth was one place that The Doctor was continuously drawn back to, he remember the last time he was here. With Martha jones, that had been the last time he had seen the face of Boe…

Jack, he hadn't heard anything about him since he had regenerated into this new man. Maybe he should go and visit him; maybe he would have a lead on Rose, or be able to help the Doctor find her. But could he do it alone?

He found himself again on a door steep, in front of a very familiar door, a door that was opened immediately as the TARDIS engines where heard. Amy had a huge grin on her face when she saw the TARDIS, surely the Doctor had found Rose and that's why he was back.

But the man that stepped out of the TARDIS was much more alone and lost then the man that had left a few months ago.

"Doctor?" Amy ran to him and hugged him, before pulling back and kissing him gently on the cheek, "Are you okay?"

The Doctor looked at her and smiled "I'm always okay, but Pond in need your help. Will you come with me?"

Amy nodded and ran back inside, coming back a few minutes later and going straight into the TARDIS without a word. The Doctor walked in and closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he went to the console and set it for Cardiff.

* * *

Rose had left Jacks apartment two weeks ago, and Jack was starting to worry. He had heard nothing from her since then. She had resolved to continue searching for the Doctor, sure that she would find him soon. Jack had an intake of breath when he heard the familiar whirl of TARDIS engines. He raced outside going straight away to the place the TARDIS always landed.

And there it was, the blue box, and out of it stepped a red headed Scottish girl who looked straight at him and gave him a small smile before going back inside. A few moments later a young man stepped out. A young man who was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie but was defiantly the Doctor.

"Doctor?!" Jack ran up to him, giving him a bear hug, before backing off.

"Hello Jack" The Doctor had a new, boyish face, yet his eyes held more age, and looked more like he carried the earth on his shoulders than ever.

"You regenerated" Jack said quietly, walking in the direction of his apartment with The Doctor and the girl following.

"Yeah I did, a while ago actually" The Doctor smiled sadly before gesturing to Amy, "this is Amelia Pond, a good friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you Amelia Pond" Jack extended a hand which Amy took and smiled,

"Nice to meet you Jack" He returned the smile and looked at the Doctor,

"So what's the story Doc?"

"Can… can it wait for a bit?" he looked so sad, under so much pressure. Jack nodded and turned to Amy as they walked

"So how did you meet the Doctor?"

Amy laughed "that's a long story actually Jack, he crash landed in my garden when I was seven. I have practically known him my entire life" she smiled at the Doctor before looking back at jack, "he had told me he had to take a quick trip to the moon and back" Both the Doctor and Amy smiled fondly at the memories, but Amy's face fell at her next words, for they still bothered her "he told me he would be five minutes… he was a bit late"

Jack looked unsurprised "how late?"

"Twelve years, I was furious at him by that point. I had spent my life in physiatrist's offices, while they told me over and over that he wasn't real. But I never would believe them"

Jack let out a whistle "way to go Doc" The Doctor just glared at him.

They soon found themselves at Jacks apartment, and sitting on the couch.

"So Doctor, what brings you and Amelia here?"

The Doctor sighed before speaking "I'm looking for Rose" Jack nodded.

"Yeah Rosie… I haven't seen her for a couple of weeks now" The Doctor quickly looked up,

"So she was here?!"

"Yeah, she lives here with me, though not very often. She travels the universe, searching for you, Doctor"

The Doctors face fell and his voice became quieter "but why is she here? How is she here? What happened to the Doctor I left her with…"

Jacks face also fell with the Doctors words, "I think that is a story you should hear from her not me"

"Sorry but who is Rose?" Amy interjected, looking confusedly at the two sad men in front of her. When the Doctor didn't respond Jack began to talk.

"You know how the Doctor regenerates? Changes?" Amy nodded "well before he was this man, he was someone else. He traveled with a girl, a girl named Rose Tyler. She was only 19 when she first met the Doctor, and he was the 9th incarnation of himself, not the eleventh you see now…"

They spent the afternoon talking of Rose Tyler; Amy listened carefully to her story. After a while the Doctor stood and left. Jack paused only for a second before he continued.

"And so Rose's Father saved her, and she went to live in the other universe…"

Slowly Amy understood another piece of the Doctor, another thing that weighed him down, made him the man that he is. Even though Jack never said it, Amy knew that the Doctor was, is, in love with Rose. And Rose loves him, but will this man be the same man she loved?

Amy cut jack of mid-sentence "So the Doctor loves her?" Jack nodded sadly and looked at her, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Oh Amy please don't tell me you-"

"I'm his mother in law" Jacks mouth dropped open, before he regained his composure.

"He's married!?"

Amy nodded, "to my daughter, River Song"

Jack laughed, "That feisty piece of work? Of course, makes sense" But Jack still looked confused.

This time it was Jacks turn to listen, he listened to the story of Amy life, he laughed with her, he cried with her. Amy had never told anyone all of this, and Jack felt heartbroken by the end of it.

"So she is your daughter, and part time lord?"

Amy nodded, "so now… I don't know what will happen. But how do you know her?"

Jack smiled "she just turned up one day, in the middle of a crisis, and started ordering everyone around. We were all in too much chaos to stop her, but she did get things fixed I suppose" he shrugged, "I knew straight away she was a time traveler, and that there was something different about her… she never would tell me who she really was. She knew everything about the Doctor, but she was always so cryptic, never giving anything away"

"Rose and River are good friends actually, they both visit from time to time. But ofcourse they have a complicated relationship, neither of them can give anything away"

Amy frowned, "so how come you all know eachothers stories? You seem to know Rose's entire life"

Jack had a sheepish smile on his face when he replied "we all got drunk one night and spent out time telling each other our life stories, well Rose and me did, River just listened"

* * *

The Doctor found himself aimlessly wondering the streets of Cardiff, wondering about Rose. His thoughts turned to River Song. He wondered if Jack knew her, he wouldn't be surprised if those two where on friendly terms. He knows he loves River, she is everything to him. The one thing that always grounds him, knows exactly what to say, always puts things right. But Rose… she was something different. She once had pulled the entire of time and space into her head, to save this little planet. She was an amazing Woman, and one that the Doctor loved dearly.

Would Rose even accept his new self? He had changed a lot since he last saw Rose on that beach. He had hoped she would be happy, in the days following that he always pictured her living happily, with her Doctor, maybe a child. He could feel his hearts breaking as he thought back to the image he saw all those months ago. Of a broken and lost Woman, who was on the verge of giving up hope. He wondered how long she had been looking for him.

What had happened to her life? What had made her the Woman she is today? Well the same question could be asked of the Doctor. What had made him the man he is today, his companions? His experiences? The things he has seen and done? The Doctor wonders aimlessly, not just with his body, but with his mind. His entire being wondered, searching for answers as to who he is, and who Rose is to him.

* * *

Amy sat with Jack sipping tea and making small talk.

"Where is the Doctor?" Amy finally spoke up, holding her tea in her hands. Jack looked up from his and shrugged

"I don't know, off being the Doctor"

An hour later the Doctor returned, with new enthusiasm, and was determined to find Rose. With a goodbye to Jack and a 'come along pond' to Amy they were gone and flying once again through space. The Doctor was doing complicated things to the console, trying to make it find Roses time signature, which was very individual thanks to the bad wolf. Soon he caught a small trace of it and went flying off.

They spent days on the next planet, the Doctor was sure Rose was here, but eventually they moved on. They did this for planet after planet, Amy's heart falling over and over every time she saw the pain in the Doctors eyes when they failed to find Rose.

* * *

A couple of months later found the Doctor again in the same place. He was alone, wondering through the streets of Cardiff. They had come back here to see if Jack had heard anything from Rose, he hadn't. Jack was getting really worried; he had never gone this long without seeing her.

What if something had happened to her? The Doctor would never forgive himself…

Amy and Jack found themselves siting on the couch, drinking tea and sharing past adventures. In the front of both their minds were worry for the Doctor, and for Rose, but neither of them said anything about it. That was until there was a banging on the door, Jack stood and walked to the door and opened it.

There was once a time where seeing Rose cry would make his blood run cold, his heart seeking revenge on whoever had hurt Rose, but these days it just meant another bad day, another day without the Doctor, slowly ripping Rose apart.

In front of him was Rose, broken as ever, silent tears on her cheeks. She had just transported from some planet to right outside Jacks door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried while Amy stood behind Jack, dumbstruck. Rose opened her eyes and her arms dropped from Jacks shoulders as her eyes widened.

"Amy?" she choked out her hands wiping the tears from her face, she walked slowly to Amy before reaching out a hand. Amy gave a sad half smile and took Rose in her arms, hugging her. Amy sat Rose down between herself and Jack, handing her a box of tissues, Rose looked so vulnerable like this.

Rose slowly calmed herself down, and then looked at jack "Is he here… is The Doctor here?"

Jack nodded slowly, "we don't know where at the moment, but he will be home soon"

Roses body shook, and she felt a small piece of hope well up inside her, "he is here… after all this time" she couldn't help but worry if the Doctor would even accept her back into his life, if she will even fit with this new Doctor.

"But Jack…" her voice wavered as she spoke, she felt so childish as she asked her next question, like a little kid of to their first day of school "but what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

The door opened behind them.

"Ask him yourself" Jack said softly.

Rose's eyes widened as she stood at faced the door, there stood The Doctor, his face was more open and valuable then Rose has ever seen, he was lost, worried. Rose didn't say a thing as she rushed towards him, tears in her eyes. The Doctor own eyes where stinging as he saw Rose, different, yet the same.

Rose stood in front of him for just a moment before she launched herself into his arms, she was laughing, crying, but for the first time in a very long time they were happy tears. They hugged and laughed and cried, before they both pulled back to look at each other.

"Doctor" Rose said quietly, smiling at him. She didn't look a day older, even though many years had passed. The Doctor pushed that to the back of his mind to deal with later.

The Doctor grinned back, one hand on the side of her face "Rose, my Rose" Both their hearts fluttered as they looked at each other. Rose looked into his eyes and what she saw made happiness well up inside her,

"You're the same, you're still you" she muttered quietly, one hand settling into one of his.

"Yeah" he smiled as Rose pulled him towards the couch, settling herself down and pulling the Doctor down with her.

Jack and Any both smiled at the two of them as they grinned at each other, there was still a lot to be said, and big obstacles to overcome but they had found each other, and for now that was the best thing in the world.

_**Thanks for reading I should be posting the next chapter within a couple of days, sorry about the shortness of this one! Please make my day and leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

_**Thank you for the reviews and follows! Enjoy :)**_

They all looked around at each other, the Doctor and Rose grinning at each other like idiots, while Jack and Amy smiled at them. Jack and Amy quickly excused themselves with looks at each other and said they were tired, both said goodnight and Jack showed Amy a room where she could stay.

"How long were you looking for me?" The Doctor asked quietly, his face was so vulnerable Rose thought, so open.

"In total I have been in this universe almost a year and a half now. I lived in the other universe for a while... but eventually I wanted to be back here, with you" She smiled and hugged him again.

"But how Rose? How and, and why?" The Doctor asked

"It's a long story Doctor..." She started

"we have time" he replied gently

Rose sighed before she began, "well after I left you, well when you left me the last time on that beach- what happened to donna by the way?" she cut herself of, thinking that not only is this a way to post pone her explanation, but she wanted to know.

The Doctors face turned sad at the mention of Donna, "oh Rose... Donna... well she had a Time Lord consciousness in a human mind, her body couldn't handle it. Her mind would just burn up, it's too much knowledge for a human mind." the Doctor sighed and took Rose's hand, as if to reassure himself. The Doctor felt that being with Rose was like opening old wounds. He had become a different man when he regenerated, forgotten about his scarred and long past. "I had to erase every memory of me, the TARDIS, anywhere we had ever been together... and if she ever remembered her mind would burn and she would die" His voice sounded almost desperate, and he squeezes Roses hand before putting on a brave face, "but all better now"

As he spoke Rose thought back to the last time she had seen The Doctor. "What happened to Martha? And Mickey?" Rose always wondered what would have happened if she had never left with the Doctor, would she right now be married? Maybe with a child?

The Doctor had a strange expression on his face as he spoke, "well actually Martha and Mickey are married, last I heard" Rose smiled at that news, Mickey deserved someone good.

"Good for them" Rose said.

"But anyway Rose, what happened for you?" he looked right into her eyes, and Rose knew there would be no changing the topic this time. So she ended up blurting out her entire story, everything that had happened to her.

"Well after you left, I went back to my job at Torchwood, with your duplicate actually" Rose remembered the first few months with him. He straight away lived with Rose, and soon enough took on the name of John Smith and also started at Torchwood. "He called himself John Smith" The Doctor smiled at that, of course he did.

"He moved in with me straight away, I was still living at Dads place, with him mum and the Baby. Well now John moved in with us to. at first he stayed in a different room but uh" Rose blushed and looked at her and the Doctors joined hands "he eventually moved to mine" She remembered the first night John stayed with her, she was not a teenager anymore, but she felt like one when john snuck into her room in the middle of the night. She had forgotten the good memories that they had together; all she could ever think about was the last few days she had with him.

"After a few months we got our own place, a little apartment in the city, John loved it" she smiled fondly "it had a view over the water, was right near work, 'nice, and practical' he had said" The Doctor smiled at her story, he felt so strange hearing how his human duplicate had lived with Rose,

"we were so happy for a long time... but... we fought sometimes, I kept getting this weird feeling something was not right... but anyway, about four months later John proposed" a small smile crept onto her face as she spoke, and her finger unconsciously rubbed against her ring less left hand, the Doctor frowned at that,

"I, I thought I would just say yes but... something didn't feel right." She took a deep breath and glanced at the doctors face before looking back to her hands, "I did say yes eventually, and a while latter we were married" She smiled a bit sadly as she remembered, it had been one of the best days of her life, saying 'I do' to the Doctor. Rose remembered her thoughts that day being tinged with thoughts that this was not her Doctor, but she had ignored them, pushed it to the back of her mind.

"It was after that, that things fell apart a bit. We fought sometimes, he just wasn't the same. It's like you said Doctor, he was like you when we first met. Born in bloodlust and anger, but I, well you told me that I made you better. I'm realizing now that you did the same for me. We grew together Doctor, changed. But because of how I had changed I just didn't fit with this man, with John."

He watched as her face went sadder, he could only imagine what she would have gone through in the last few years.

"We still loved each other though, and well eventually we decided to have a baby" her voice caught slightly as she remembered that day in the Doctor's office, when she was told that she couldn't, "but it wouldn't happen, we tried and tried" the hand that wasn't holding the Doctor clenched into a fist as she spoke, "but nothing. We soon found out it wasn't John, it was _me_. I couldn't have children" her voice caught again as she spoke, "and well, after that things just kept getting worse. We fought all the time; he just didn't make sense to me! And then, then he walked out"

The Doctor felt anger coursing through his body, he could hear the pain in his voice and he knew that he had, no matter how indirectly caused it.

"And I never really saw much of him again, he got his stuff and he moved on. I haven't heard anything about him since. I went to some friends at Torchwood, well John and I worked in completely different areas, and we talked about maybe sending someone for 'experimental purposes' back into the other universe. I straight away told them I would do it, and I would do anything to make it happen… only my closest friends knew I wouldn't be coming back" she smiled at the doctor, still holding his hand, "that was one of my best days, when I finally got here. It took a lot of effort, time, money, but we did it. And so here I am" She shrugged and smiled at the Doctor,

"So how old does that make you now Rose?" he was curious, she had to be at least 30, but she didn't look a day over 21.

Rose looked surprised, "I'm 33, almost 34, why?"

"You haven't aged..."

Rose frowned at that, "I, I know... I don't know why, but I never do. All my friends get older but I don't. I think, from the research I have done, and my own guesses that it is something to do with, well with the bad wolf" The doctor sucked in a breath at the mention of the bad wolf, that was so long ago yet it still followed him.

"What about you doctor?"

He sort of smirked at her before replying, "eleven hundred and three". Rose was shocked; she had left almost 200 years ago for him.

"So it's been 200 years for you Doctor? What have you been doing all this time?" she looked into his eyes, wondering for the first time if he had someone now.

"Story for another day Rose, its 2 am, go to sleep" he stood and pulled her up with him.

"One more thing Doctor, do you know River Song?" She felt the Doctors body stiffen at her words,

"Yeah she is a friend of mine, a good friend"

"okay… cause she is a friend of mine and Jacks, she comes past here every now and then… actually I think, from what I heard when I last spoke to her she was planning on stopping by" Rose looked at the date on her vortex manipulator, "Tomorrow actually, or well today" she gave the Doctor a cheeky smile before walking away.

She went to her normal room noticing that it was still exactly as she had left it, except Jack had tidied it a bit to stop dust from forming. She smiled to herself; he really was a wonderful man.

But it unsettled Rose how the Doctor had reacted to River's name. Sure she was a bit of a hell cat, but she was a fantastic person. Did the Doctor have a history with her? She lay on her back in bed, and put her hands over her face. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing thoughts. She had learned allot tonight, she knew all about Donna noble, and the Master. The Doctor had learned about Roses determination to return to this universe, and how she did it. What he didn't know was why.

* * *

Rose awoke before anyone else, and went straight to the kitchen. Once she had her cup of tea she went out onto the little balcony of the apartment and found she wasn't the only one up. She sat down next to Jack,

"Morning Rose" He smiled at her and put an arm around her briefly in a quick hug, "how are you?"

"I'm okay" Rose smiled back, but frowned when she noticed he small frown on jacks face, "what's up?"

"You're just 'okay'? How did it go last night?" He looked almost concerned,

"Yeah it went well" Rose nonchalantly took a sip of her tea and looked off into the distance before continuing, "how does the Doctor know River?"

Jacks body stiffened slightly at her words, "Jack tell me, how does he know her?"

"She is Amy's daughter" he said vaguely sipping his tea. Rose frowned,

"But she looks a lot older than Amy? And they are nothing alike"

Jack sighed, resigned he would have to tell the entire story, "She is a time traveler like the Doctor, and, and she is part Time Lord" Rose's jaw dropped slightly before she recovered herself,

"She's what!?"

"Yeah, Amy was kidnapped by this woman, Madam Kovarian, and she had a baby, Melody Pond. But see Melody was ah, conceived in the time vortex. So bumper pack to make a Time Lord! Melody… she was taken from Amy and sort of… brainwashed into becoming a weapon"

Rose continued to frown as she listened, "A weapon for what? And the Doctor found her right? But seriously, _River,_ crazy trigger happy River is Amy's daughter?!" Jack nodded before he continued.

"Well she was… Conditioned to become this weapon, to kill the Doctor" Rose gasped and her eyes widened, "but because she is part Time Lord she can regenerate, and she did. Into a little girl who went on to grow up with Amy and her now husband and Rivers father, Rory. Funny story actually, her name was Mells, short for Melody. Amy named her daughter after her best friend who turns out, was her daughter"

Rose was trying to process all the information, "So… River is part Time Lord, she can regenerate, and she is Amy's daughter, and Best friend. But the way The Doctor reacted to her name… what aren't you telling me Jack?"

Jack sighed "I think that is for you and him to discuss, not for me Rosie" he stood up and walked back to the kitchen leaving Rose on the balcony alone. What connection does River have to the Doctor? She had never mentioned him… but I suppose time lines and everything. Rose resolved that, as soon as possible, she would get the truth from the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor was accosted by Amy the second he stepped into the kitchen. Rose was out on the balcony and the Doctor decided she didn't know anyone else was awake yet. He was looking out the window when Amy came up to him without as much as a good morning and started attacking him,

"So when are you going to tell Rose, Doctor?!" she looked angry, and worried. _Uh oh _The Doctor thought that face was never a good thing.

"Tell her what?" he was actually curious about this,

"Ugh you can be such an Alien sometimes! That your married, stupid head!"

"Oh yeah…" The Doctor just trailed off and looked away from Amy,

"She loves you, you know? Rose loves you" The Doctor suddenly looked angry,

"You think I don't know that?! You think that I, that I don't know that?" Amy took a deap breath, trying to calm herself, stop herself from going as defensive as the Doctor was heading towards.

"Look Doctor, River is my daughter, and Rose is a lovely Woman. I'm trying to protect them both. You love Rose don't you Doctor?"

"Yes" his face was stony, and his voice without emotion.

"She needs to know Doctor, before either of you get to emotionally invested. Look, River could come past here any day, I was talking to Jack about it, and she comes past here a lot"

"Then wouldn't Rose and River both know where they stand!?"

"No Doctor! I can't believe you wouldn't think of the, ya know timelines?!" she gave him an icy look, "you need to sort this one out yourself Doctor"

This is why The Doctor hates human emotions and customs, things always become complicated. He Just nodded and went and sat own on the couch next to Jack.

Amy shook her head, and went outside to sit with Rose.

"Hey" she smiled at Rose and sat down next to her. Rose smiled back at her and then looked back out over Cardiff. Rose turned to her, a small frown on her face,

"When I first met you, you were looking for a man. Was that the Doctor?" She asked.

"Yeah it was, I had run off when I heard about River being on this planet at the same time, and in prison… I found her but then we couldn't find the Doctor"

Rose laughed "nothing changes then?" Amy looked at her questioningly, "he still can't find a companion who doesn't wonder off?" Amy laughed in agreement,

"Oi I had to! She is my daughter after all!" Rose took a deep breath to calm her laughter and nodded at Amy,

"Yeah I um heard about your story with River from Jack, I'm really sorry Amy…"

"What for?"

"Well you never got to see your baby grow up, that must have been really hard" Amy nodded in agreement, her face growing sad,

"Yeah, instead I grew up with my daughter" this put a small smile back on both their faces, "you… have children Rose? I, I know you were with a duplicate of the Doctor…" Rose shook her head, and without her being able to stop herself, tears stung her eyes at the memories.

"No, no children" she muttered, her voice catching, Amy peered at her,

"You okay?"

Rose nodded, rubbing her eyes and any suspect tears away,

"What happened with that?" Amy asked.

Rose sighed and looked at her, "we just didn't fit. The duplicate was born into the middle of a war, full of bloodlust and anger… that was what the Doctor was like when I first met him. But as he tells me" Rose smiled "I made him better. And he did the same for me, we grew and changed together. But because I had changed, I just didn't fit with the duplicate, he just isn't _my _Doctor you know?"

Amy nodded sadly "I'm sorry Rose" Rose returned her sad look,

"But I have found him now, he might have changed, but he is still the same man" Rose smiled and walked inside, as Amy's heart sank. Rose was completely in love with The Doctor, hopelessly in love. She could tell that the Doctor loved her back, but he was someone else now, he was married to River for god's sake!

Amy went back inside where everyone was sitting around talking, making plans for the day. Well more Rose and Jack were, The Doctor was sitting by quietly listening.

All plans for the day where changed when there was a knock at the door, since he wasn't contributing, The Doctor got up to answer it while the others talked.

"Well hello sweetie!" was heard by everyone in the room, and they all turned to see River song leaning casually in the door way, a small smirk on her lips. She walked past the Doctor and went to sit down next to her mother, only to stop when she realized Rose was there, something, was it pain? Flashed across her face when she saw Rose.

"Rose!" River quickly covered it up, and Rose stood to hug River,

"Well that decides it!" Jack said, "We are defiantly all going for lunch!" they all agreed, and after some quick hellos they were out the door and walking down a street. What an odd group they must look like, Rose thought. They all looked so different, jodhpurs, miniskirts, jeans, tweed jacket with a bow tie, and big flowing coats. Rose smiled to herself, it's what it was always like traveling with the Doctor. The Doctor was walking beside River, they were both holding books and where whispering to each other as they walked.

"Hey Amy?" Rose asked

"Yeah?"

"What are those two" she nodded her head towards The Doctor and River, "doing?"

"Sinking their diaries! They're both time travelers, so this is how they work out where they both are in their timelines" Rose mouthed an 'oh' and glanced back over at them, their heads where very close, and River giggled allot and the Doctor beamed at her. "my marriage can be hard enough, can't imagine what theirs is like" Amy added.

Her face fell a second latter when she realized what she had said, "oh my god Rose, I didn't-"

"Marriage?!" Rose half shouted, but only Amy heard her, The Doctor and Rose still had their heads together, and Jack was walking a few meters ahead, on a phone. Rose's heart broke, she could see it now.

"I never would have thought…" Rose trailed off, the pain visible on her face, her eyes stung as she spoke, "and I came all this way" she choked out.

The Doctor and River came back over, but stopped straight away noticing the anguish on Rose's face, and the tears in her eyes. Rose looked accusingly at the Doctor and River,

"Your married?" she choked out looking at the Doctor.

"What-" The Doctor stammered, falling over his words. He Felt Rivers body stiffen, but then start to shake uncontrollably, he turned to her to see a look of complete horror on her face, as up walked-

"You're dead!" Amy shouted, shaking as well.

"No dear" purred a voice from behind Rose, "that was in an alternate timeline" Rose felt a hand grab her arm.

They all looked in horror as Madam Kovarian grabbed Rose's arm, and disappeared in a flash of light, taking Rose with her.

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews! I'll update again ASAP :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! im so so so sorry about the super long absence! here is a short shapter fisrt, im trying to get back into my writing :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter four**

Rose awoke, but didn't open her eyes. At the feel of restraints on her wrists and ankles her torchwood training kicked in. she kept her breathing the same as when she was asleep and kept her eyes closed. She was lying on some sort of padded surface, and she could tell she was no longer wearing her Jeans; she was wearing a dress of some sort.

She slowly opened her eyes flinching at the bright white light of the room, at her movement the restraints sprang free and she sat up quickly making her head spin. She regained her composer before looking down at herself. Rose's heart sank when she saw that she was wearing a white hospital gown. _This can't be good. _

In her head she quickly mapped out the room, padded bench in the middle, door on either side, black glass in front of her. Stepping onto the polished concrete floor she made straight for the first door, pressing the button next to it to see if it would slide open, I didn't. Sighing she walked slowly around the bed and to the other door, pressing the switch. She gasped when the door opened. Inside was a baby crib and a chair, the only two things in the small room. Confused she stepped back out walked around the room running her fingers along the walls. There was no telltale bump of surveillance strips on the walls. Stepping to the glass she placed one hand on it, gasping when the space behind it lit up to reveal people. Rose stumbled back, bumping into the bench, she walked around it and back herself onto the back wall, the only place she could see the entire room.

On the other side of the glass where two men flanking a woman, the woman's lips curled into a slight smile,

"Welcome Rose Tyler, welcome to Demons Run"

* * *

The Doctor ran, leaving the others behind him, he sprinted straight for the TARDIS, his twin heartbeats thumping in his ears and his mind spinning. He ran through the streets, giving no thought to the people staring at him, he never did. He had just found Rose, he needed to explain it to her, he couldn't lose her now. Shoving into the TARDIS he went to the console and worked furiously, if that was Madam Kovarian he knew where she would be, demons run, where else?

A second later Jack banged on the door, before digging the TARDIS key he still owned from his pocket and unlocking the door. He stopped in the door way upon seeing inside. The TAIRDS had changed, and so had the Doctor. He was standing at the console, shuddering slightly and working furiously.

"Doctor"

No response.

"Doctor!"

Nothing.

"For god's sake Doctor listen to me!"

The Doctor froze and turned to face Jack, his face blank, "what _Jack_?" The way the Doctor snarled his name made him shiver.

"I know what you are doing, but don't. You can't just go running off to Demons Run, it will never work, just wait, think about this!" he stood, still in the doorway as the other two caught up, panting.

The Doctor looked at all three of them "no Jack, no you don't. you think you know me, but you Don't!" he took a deep breath and looked at Amy, "let's go get Rory" The three stepped properly into the TARDIS, not questioning the Doctor and closed the door behind them, coming to stand at the railing around the Console as the Doctor worked.

When the TARIDs came to a shuddering stop Amy sprung up and ran outside, The Doctor went to follow her but River grabbed his arm.

"Let her talk to Rory, come with me" River grabbed Jacks arm to and pulled him after them into the depth of the TARIDS, Jack looked around the place as they walked, the layout was similar, but not the same. They came to a door that River pushed open and pulled the other two inside. It was one of the many libraries in the ship; this one was a small room, all four walls cover by books and six big chairs in the middle centered around a floating flame. Jack glanced around before sitting down on one chair, River and The Doctor sitting down next to each other, both looking at home in the small room.

"So Doctor" Jack started, "what's the plan?"

"You think he has a plan? I doubt it" River smirked at the Doctor as he stuttered at the two. He cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"So how did you two meet?" The Doctor asked looking between the smirking pair. They both looked at each other before laughing

"How do you think? She was arrested and dumped at torchwoods door!" Jack laughed at the Doctors widened eyes,

"River why where you in Cardiff?"

"Why do you think?" she smiled at The Doctor before "I was looking for Jack!"

Jack widened his eyes, "I thought you were looking for him!" he jabbed a finger in the Doctors direction.

"Spoilers" river muttered, a sweet smile on her face, making The Doctors hearts flutter. "so what's the plan?"

"We need to get Rose out, we have no idea what Kovarian wants, but we can guess that it's bad" The Doctor muttered, almost to himself.

"Exactly how much is this woman capable of?" Jack asked curiously

"Have you ever heard of the silence?" River asked him.

Jacks reaction surprised them all, he went white and shuddered glancing between them. "Look I haven't told anyone else about this, but I think you would know more about them than anyone else. I can remember them" Jack shuddered again.

River did everything her power not to gasp. No one could remember the silence, unless you worked for them. The Doctor was thinking the same from the look in his face.

"Oh no! No! it's not like that"

"it's because you're a fixed point" The Doctored said quietly.

River furrowed her brow and glanced at Jack, "What?"

"Oh Doctor, I have never uh died in front of River, she sort of doesn't know much. When I told her my 'life story' I just told her about my life here… not about before."

River narrowed her eyes at Jack "would this have something to do with Bad wolf?"

"How do you know about that?!" the Doctor half yelled

"Of course I do Doctor. I just didn't know Jack did, it was a quit conversation with Rose…"

"Anyway" Jack continued "it is. When Rose became This, Bad wolf I had died" River knew this, she thought Rose had brought him back to life "and she brought me back. But she couldn't control it and she brought me back forever, I can't die, in a fixed point in time, and I think that is why I can remember them, I'm a fixed point, a fact"

"No that shouldn't work" River muttered shaking her head "but besides that point, Madam Kovarian is much worse then you may think. She works with the silence, against the Doctor"

"So let's stop her then!" Amy announced as she entered the room, Rory in toe. Jack stood and introduced himself to Rory before they all took a place around the fire.

"I'm not letting that woman ruin another life, we are getting Rose back. You never give up Doctor"

The Doctor gave a sad smile, "I know Amelia"

* * *

Rose stared at the woman on the other side of the glass, the other two obviously some sort of guard. She decided to get right to the point,

"If this is Demons Run that makes you… Kovarian" Rose snarled, piecing things together in her head "The crib, that was River's?"

"My, my aren't we clever? Yes it was, this was her first room. Right where you are, is where young Amelia was" She smiled, some may say it was a sweet smile, but those who knew her, knew it was poisoned.

"Why am I here? What do you want?"

"You're very impatient aren't you? All in good time" Madam Kovarian slid a remote out of her pocket and pressed a button, Rose felt her mind go blurry as she fell asleep.

When she awoke she was on a similar padded bench to the one in her room except in this one she was in a standing position, restraints all over her body. She could hear the faint beeping of a monitor, and all she could see was a blank white wall.

And she knew very quickly, she did not want to be here.

**Thanks for reading :) I will update again ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for Reading! Enjoy!**  
_

**Chapter 5 **

River closed the door and pressed her back against it, facing The Doctor sitting on the bed, head in his hands. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to her sad Doctor to sit next to him and place a gentle hand on his back, when she was with him she hid nothing, she didn't need to be strong, and neither did he. She watched the solitary tear slide down his cheek as he sat up and turned to face her, his eyes locking with hers. She leaned closer to him and brusher her lips along his cheek, stopping his tear. He moved his face and pressed his lips to hers, seeking for something to ground him.

River pulled herself away a minute later, she wanted him to talk for once, not hide behind a mask. River knew how important Rose was, and well _is _to the Doctor, she had seen it in his mind. She has found she has the time lord ability to connect mentally to her significant other, and she had seen the constant thought of his companions, every one of them. But right at the front was always Rose and his duplicate, he hated not knowing what happened, but he also hates endings. He always hides it all, never opens up, it's difficult to make him be at all open.

"Doctor, no more hiding, talk to me" She whispered quietly. The Doctors hands clenched tightly in his lap and he kept his eyes downcast.

"I'm not going to lose her now, especially not to that woman. She took you away from me! I won't let her take anyone else!" He stood and began to pace agitatedly pace the room, "but who will stand by me now? I have used all my favors… many think I am dead, gone from the universe!" His pacing paused for a second as he spoke, his hands gesturing wildly. His pacing resumed as he wrung his hands.

"Doctor anyone will stand by you, all you have to do is ask, you have saved so many yet still you ask so little. You should know by now that if you need help all you have to do is ask" River kept her voice calm, her face passive when all she wanted was to make him see sense. He was so selfless, never thought of others helping him, sometimes way to selfless.

"We will get her back River" he snarled. The snarl in his voice was not directed at her, but at Kovarian.

"I know we will sweetie" She smiled and stood, closing the gap between them she stood right in front of him, "none of us will give up until we do."

* * *

Cold metal across your forehead is never a good feeling, Rose knew that much. Unfortunately she was at a distinct disadvantage; she was trapped, facing a blank white wall with voices whispering behind her.

"Do you really think it's worth it ma'am?" A quiet male voice spoke.

Kovarian's confident and cold voice rang in the room "Yes it is. I will return later" With that the sound of heels clicking on concrete floor slowly faded away. She heard a sigh behind her and the padded bench she was on tilted until she was lying flat, standing next to her was a middle aged man with a kind face, he had sad eyes and a blank face. The man held in his white gloved hand a screen that he was typing away on. With his other hand he reached over to press something on the metal that encircled her head.

After a minute of typing away Rose felt a pressure on her temples, ten cent piece sized points of pressure on each side of her head, slowly increasing, it quickly became uncomfortable, her head throbbing slightly, like a headache. The device pushed harder on her temples, slowly adding pressure until it stopped.

Rose gasped from the pressure and her eyes sprung open, she had not realized she had closed them, again the sound of fingers taping on a screen and then a pressure on the top of her neck, almost her head. Another ten cent sized piece of pressure slowly pushing. Rose started to panic when she felt another on her forehead. Her head was being pressured on all sides, she struggled in her bindings, tried to break away but all she got was a 'shush' from the man.

He stood next to her and placed a hand on her arm; she jumped and glared at him, trying to flinch away. He simply sighed and then spoke,

"What is your name?"

"Rose" she gasped out as the pressure on her head increased. He nodded his head slowly then walked away, disappearing from view.

"Hey! Where are you going!" she heard the door open and close, and then she was alone.

Rose shuddered, the constant and unfailing pressure on her head never stopping. She knew the Doctor would come to find her, her Doctor; he wouldn't leave her now, not now that she had finally found him again. Yes, she still loved him, but he was not hers to love any longer. He had River, Rose had known River for a while now, she was crazy and rather trigger happy but a wonderful person. But she always thought the Doctor could only marry another Time Lord, and yes River is half Time lord, if that. Would it be the same for him? And how on in the universe did he end up married to her?

The door behind her opened again and the bench she was on tilted up to the point she was almost in a standing position, then span around to face those who had just entered. Rose couldn't help but recoil slight at the sight of Madam Kovarian, despite the pounding in her head. Kovarian glanced at Rose before turning to the man, Rose didn't find out his name she realized.

"Anything?" Kovarian asked. The man nodded and paled slightly, handing her the screen. Her eyes widened slightly at what she saw.

"My, my, this is interesting" She smiled up at Rose, "Continue the testing, find out more"

"But Ma'am-" Kovarian cut the man off,

"No, continue" with that she turned on her heal and left. The man let out a heavy sigh,

"Well Rose, this is going to hurt a bit"

Fingers clicking on a screen and then four pin pricks of pain. Rose gasped loudly and screwed her eyes shut as she felt the pressure on her head change. The small circles of pressure where still there, but from the middle of them was something sharp, pressing into her head. She heard more tapping on the screen and the beeping on the monitor somewhere in the room increase, she realized it was her heartbeat. She heard it speed up as her breath bounded in her chest as the unknown probes pressed into her skull.

Rose whimpered, trying as hard as she could not to scream. More tapping on the screen. More pain. Rose screamed. She didn't know why this was happening, but she did know The Doctor would save her. He always did.

* * *

Jack flopped backwards onto his bed in the TARDIS; the old ship had kept his room, and kept it the same as he had wanted it when he first became a part of the TARDIS crew. The Doctor had always been one of a very few number of constants in Jack's life, most things and people came and went. A humans life is so fleeting, changes so fast. But not his, His life was long, complicated, and never ending. And the Doctor had always been there, whether it was traveling with him, looking for him, or waiting for him, it was always to do with the Doctor, or Rose. Rosie, _his _Rose, she had always been there for him, and he for her. He comforted her every time she cried, had a bad day, or missed the Doctor again.

Him and Rose where both complicated, he could never die, and Rose seemed to have stopped ageing about ten years ago. It was her birthday soon, He hoped they could have her back before then, plus as much as Jack was thrilled with having the Doctor back in her life, he resented him in a way. If there was something wrong with Rose it was by the Doctors own fault, she has again gotten caught up in something bigger than herself, the fight between the Doctor and what seemed like the rest of the universe. Jack has spent a long time now trying to fill the void left by the Doctor in Rose, to make her whole again, but he didn't think that would ever happen.

As much as Rose liked to believe otherwise, the Doctor had still changed. Sure this new Doctor was more like the one she had known than the duplicate but he was not the same. He had his own new story now, one that had not involved her for 200 years.

But Jack had to get her back, he would never in a million years admit it, but he needed her. He would eat his own damn suspenders before he ever admitted that. Jack had always promised himself that he would never become dependent on people but he had now. He had known Rose her entire life, he had watched her grow up, face struggles, get through it all. But he never said hello… And then the day when he thought she was dead, that was one of the worst days he had ever lived through, he hated himself, and he hated the Doctor. HE had done stupid things that night, gotten him self killed multiple times, just to feel the breath pulled shrieking back into his body, to feel the pain it brought, to feel alive. The universe had become less beautiful that day, a dark tone appeared, and the wonder of it all was lost.

When he met the Doctor again, met Martha, found out she was not dead, part of him came back. There was hope he could find her again, Rose, happy and alive. There was always hope, never would Jack stop. He wouldn't be stopped, death was no threat to him, he couldn't be killed, not by anything.

* * *

**_Thank you_**_** for reading :) please make my day and leave a review! I love to know what you guys think Xx**_


End file.
